


Girl in the rain (A Tom Hiddleston-oneshot)

by miss-m-and-her-writings (macytalbot)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Movie Premiere, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macytalbot/pseuds/miss-m-and-her-writings
Summary: It’s the world premiere of Kong: Skull Island; Reader (You) will finally meet the man she have been dreaming of meeting the whole time that she has been a Hiddlestoner.





	Girl in the rain (A Tom Hiddleston-oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is inspired by a photo of Tom in the Kong: Skull Island premiere, where he had an umbrella on hand. It’s just that I imagined; what would it be like to meet Tom in a premiere night of a movie that he is on? Personally, I’ve never been to a movie premiere my whole life, because ha, I’m on the other side of the globe and I’m really far away from these kind of things. But anyways, I hope the readers enjoy this oneshot :D

The night sky began to be blocked out by purplish clouds that brings rain. You worry because everything should be perfect tonight– the reason why is you are attending the premiere night of _Kong: Skull Island_ and this is the first time that you will see your one and ultimate celebrity crush… Tom Hiddleston. 

You and your friends, fellow _Hiddlestoners_ also, have waited hours and fought off the crowd of fans that are faithfully waiting for the celebrities that will attend the premiere tonight. 

Your friends are then shoving and giggling at the possibility of seeing Tom at the red carpet. 

_I really can’t wait to see him!_

_I do wonder what’s the color of his suit tonight. Good thing we’re here at the front to see him up close!_

_Guys, you got all your posters ready? For Tom to sign, I mean._

You hear all of their ramblings, but your mind is flying. What would you do if you saw Tom, walking on the red carpet, just like the gentleman that he is that you always see on _Torilla’s_ photoset posts? 

Would you be able to hold out for him the Loki poster that you have kept for five years ever since you became a Hiddlestoner, but only to have your hands tremble because of excitement? 

Thousand thoughts run up and down your mind as you think of the possibilities. As you stand there, feeling your aching feet and your heavy shoulders (because of your backpack), you feel the silent anticipation deep inside, building up and that is now annoying you.

_Ugh. How long do I have to wait for him?_

You ponder to yourself and just as then you are about to lean on your arm at the railing, and then droplets of rain started to pour from the skies. People started to take out their umbrellas as the soft drizzle of rain pour stronger. 

You only cover your head with the hood of your jacket because you actually forgot to bring an umbrella. But even then, your friends let you share the space under their own umbrellas. 

Your friends started to worry that the celebrities that are coming will be delayed to walk the red carpet because of the rain, but you quietly thought to yourself that this might also delay Tom’s arrival. 

There, your worry started to gnaw on you. You could already see your pessimistic inner self clicking her tongue and shaking her head in disbelief and saying to you, _I knew it! We are never going to see Tom after all!_ She screams at you. 

“Shut up, my pessimistic side.” You whispered to yourself, trying to dismiss any negative thoughts.

For a while, the crowd are just trying to shelter themselves from the pouring rain; but then, something made them all exclaim in amazement as the actors and celebrities started to walk in the red carpet.

You brace yourself from anything because of all the stirring that the crowd is making by the arrival of the dazzling stars of Kong: Skull Island.

Cameras started to flash, here and there; you can hear the photographers ask _Brie Larson_ to turn that way or smile for the camera, and that she looked so exceptionally beautiful with her long white gown, patterned with black markings.

_Sam Jackson_ , _Toby Kebell_ , and some of the cast have already arrived, but, Tom was nowhere to be found.

Once again, your heart sank and you felt that Tom might never come at all. All of the time you wasted coming to London; the effort of staying up and camping out just so you and your friends could reserve a space that can place you closer to your one and only celebrity crush, is about to fail because he might never be there after all.

But then, you hear your friends scream and gasp out loud. You wonder why as you have looked down on the ground and onto your shoes; and finally, you looked up, only to see him there, standing a few meters away from your group, with an umbrella on hand, the organizers talking to him.

“It’s him! Oh my gosh, it’s Tom!” You can’t help but excitingly point Tom out in the red carpet.

The organizers were telling him something, or an instruction perhaps, but he was not paying attention to them; instead, he locked gazes with you and you feel your heart pound like it had never did that before.

Your friends are waving at him and shouting out his name, and also hopes that he would come over to give all of you the honor of his autograph.

_Is he actually looking this way? My way?_ The thought itself made you tremble with such bliss that you tried to breathe in deep.

When you realized that he is still looking on your direction, you finally see Tom walk towards you. Not to your group, but _directly_ towards you.

You can hear a certain love song playing in your mind as if to set the scene in a more romantic situation. How cheesy it might be, but you can’t help but hearing it in your inner ear.

Every step he took, felt like everything went into slow motion, something that you would only read in some ridiculously romantic novel that you might have read some time ago.

And when he is now standing in front of you, not taking his eyes off of you; you tried to muster any word just to respond to his intent gaze, and that you felt like you just melted there into a puddle of wax on the pavement.

Because you were all too caught up with Tom giving you a tender look, you noticed that he is still carrying his umbrella and that he is also keeping you from getting wet in the rain.

They tried to give him something to sign on, but he wouldn’t let his gaze miss you for any second.

You ask yourself why on earth would he look at you this way. Do you look so peculiar in any way that he stared at you this way?

Finally, he gives you his full attention and asks your name.

You reply but with a certain croak but still, he smiles so sweetly, that you thought that you would go straight up to heaven because of it.

Then he says, “Have you waited long enough here in the rain?”

You only nod in reply because you fear that you might croak again with that voice.

But then, you managed to say, “Can I shake your hand, Mr. Hiddleston?”

You sounded so formal mentioning his name, he gave out his signature _Ehehe_ laugh.

“Sure. I’ll shake your hand.” He invitingly agrees and then reaches out for your cold hand that had been frozen because of the nervousness that you are now feeling.

His palms are soft yet sturdy; and his fingers are so long that it reaches into your wrist. And there you knew, nothing would ever be the same again as you have now touched his hand.

When he finally lets go of you, he hands you the umbrella that he has been holding on with his other hand and says, “Here, you might catch cold with only your hoodie covering your head.”

You only nod as you have already lost the ability to speak because you were just too star-strucked.

He smiles once again and hand you the umbrella. Suddenly, he reached out to your face to touch it, only to give you a slight hard boop in the cheek.

You muttered, “What? Why are you doing that?” but he continued booping your cheek.

He didn’t stopped until you felt weird and awkward with what he is doing. Tom only smiled at you and booped your cheek, only until then…

“Hey! Wake up! We’re almost here!”

You sit up and see if you have drooled all over as you fell asleep on the way to the premiere.

Your friends were the ones who are touching your cheek to wake you up. You are not even mad as they did because your dream was too good.

And then, you see out of the bus window from the far side corner the _Cineworld Cinema._

_Ha, that’s a good one; a very one good dream._ You quietly thought to yourself.

The night may have ended in your dream, but it is just starting in your reality.


End file.
